LTWYL: Relación ilícita al descubierto
by VicPin
Summary: ::Longshot::Tercera y última parte de la microsaga StanxKaren que inició con T.4.2 y siguió con Unfaithful. Pásenle y disfruten!


**Love the way you lie.**

**Relación "ilícita" descubierta.**

Karen se ponía una bata corta de dormir color negro y sin manga; se volvió hacia el lecho y sonrió.

Stan estaba dormido, cansado de la actividad intensa de la noche anterior… Y se sintió agradecida de haber tenido su primera vez de manera grata y bella. Al contrario de las mujeres de las películas porno caseras o comerciales, ella no dijo nada "sucio"; simplemente se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que embargaba a ambos en esos momentos.

Era como si un ángel los hubiera envuelto y les hubiera dicho que el sentimiento entre ellos estaba en su estado más puro: Un amor dulce, tierno e inocente. Un amor sin tapujos, sin esos ires y venires enfermizos... Un amor que estaba siendo puesto a prueba en todo momento, incluyendo en el presente y en el futuro.

Fue entonces a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de ambos; puso a hervir un poco de agua para el té mientras iba al refrigerador a sacar la manzana, las uvas y la papaya que había comprado el día anterior.

Por suerte era fin de semana, un sábado prácticamente; Karen amaba los fines de semana, ya que eran los únicos días en donde no estaba ocupada y podía practicar con Stan algunos pasos de ballet o salir con él.

- Buenos días, pequeña mía – saludaba el aludido, quien le abrazó por detrás y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Karen sonreía mientras picaba la fruta.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le preguntó la jovencita con ternura mientras acariciaba con su cabeza la barbilla de su novio.

- Bien cansado.

La chiquilla soltó una risita.

Cuando sirvió el té y los platos con fruta en la mesa, ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente a frente y empezaron a desayunar.

Karen miraba tiernamente a Stan; el pelinegro comía como un lobo, aunque eso ya era mera costumbre debido a que siempre a esa hora tenía que ir a la escuela. No obstante, el joven pelinegro se detuvo un momento y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

- Karen…

- ¿Sí, Stan?

- Anoche corté con Wendy.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Karen le miró sorprendida y exclamó:

- ¡¿Qué?

Stan dejó el tenedor a un lado y, aclarándose la garganta, añadió:

- Ya no podía soportar esa situación de los ires y venires, Karen. Ya no podía soportar el simple hecho de lastimarte estando a lado de Wendy cada vez que ella y yo nos "reconciliamos".

- Stan…

El joven se levantó, se alejó de la mesa pocos metros y tomó su celular; luego se volvió hacia una asombrada Karen y le dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el móvil:

- Anoche… anoche le envié un mensaje a su teléfono. Sé que soy un cobarde al haberle cortado así, pero… ¡Con un carajo, Karen! Yo…

- Stan – susurraba la joven mientras se colocaba a lado del hombre -… No… No debiste haberlo hecho. No debiste haberle cortado de esa forma ni mucho menos cuando no estás listo para enfrentarle y decirle.

- ¿Y entonces cuándo sería eso? ¿Cuándo? Karen… Tú… Tú no eres para mí una amante… De hecho, nunca fuiste eso. Jamás estuviste en esa posición dada la edad que tenías cuando iniciamos juntos esta bella aventura. Al contrario: Eres mi novia, la mujer de mi vida, la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días sin importar el qué dirán…

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

Karen lo miró desconcertada y sorprendida.

Aquellas palabras eran sinceras, salidas del corazón… Y ella lo sabía. Sabía desde el fondo de su alma que Stan no la trataba como "la otra", como "la amante"… Sino que la trataba como la novia, la compañera sentimental que todo hombre quisiera tener.

- Stan … - susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

El aludido, con una sonrisa llena de ternura, añadió:

- Debí haber cortado con ella de manera definitiva desde hacía tiempo… Y así no tener que lastimarte desde el fondo de tu corazón…

- Stan… Tú no me has lastimado…

- Sí lo hice, Karen – replicaba el hombre entre sollozos -. Lo hice cuando volvía con Wendy cada vez que cortábamos en estos tres años, cada vez que teníamos "sexo de reconciliación"… ¡Por Dios, realmente te he lastimado bastante al obligarte a compartirme con Wendy cuando en realidad debía…!

- ¡BASTA!

La joven lo abrazó con fuerza; Stan la rodeó con sus brazos y empezó a mecerla.

Era una confesión dolorosa para ambos porque ella sabía que era verdad lo que el pelinegro decía: Stan volvía con Wendy por mera costumbre a pesar de que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba completamente seguro y firme de sus sentimientos por una persona, aunque ésta fuera más joven que él.

Esos ires y venires lastimaban a Karen, pero a pesar de todo se reponía porque sabía que él la amaba, la amaba más que a Wendy… Y ese amor era suficiente para ser fuerte y dejar que las cosas fluyeran entre sí, aprendiendo a esperar, a ser paciente y a no ser precipitada.

Y fue esa misma actitud que impulsó a Stan a darle el corte definitivo sin importarle ya que Wendy pudiera salir herida de su orgullo.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate_

_Its like I'm huffing paint_

_And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me_

- Te amo, Karen – le decía entre susurros mientras la joven desahogaba el dolor que tenía guardado en su alma durante tres años -. Te amo… No llores más…

- Yo también te amo, Stan – le respondía la chiquilla entre sollozos.

Y dicho esto, ambos rozaron sus labios, fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado.

Al separarse, ambos fueron a sentarse a terminar de desayunar con una sonrisa en los labios; no obstante, Karen le preguntó a Stan con preocupación:

- ¿Qué haremos entonces cuando Wendy se entere de que yo soy tu nueva novia?

- Nada por el momento, aunque creo que tú y yo debemos estar preparados mental y emocionalmente por si a ella se le ocurre esparcir rumores de que eres una prostituta como tu hermano.

- A mí sinceramente no me importa mientras no empiece a perseguirte por todos lados.

Stan emitió una risita, pero luego se tornó serio y añadió:

- Quien me preocupa es justamente Kenny. Es decir, si él se entera de que estamos juntos, de seguro querrá asesinarme porque seduje a su hermana pequeña.

- No si yo lo pongo en su lugar y le recuerde que él anda seduciendo a Kyle a sabiendas de que éste está con Cartman.

Se rieron a carcajadas.

- ¡Eres mala!

- No, solamente soy justa y discreta.

Ambos unieron sus frentes con las sonrisas aún esbozadas.

_She fucking hates me and I love it, wait_

_Where you going, I'm leaving you_

_No you ain't, come back_

_We're running right back_

Luego Karen se levantó y, de la nada, empezó a dar piruetas alrededor de la sala.

Tenía ganas de bailar para él, de comunicarle que ella estaba feliz porque su espera finalmente había terminado; Stan la observaba con serenidad, sintiendo por primera vez dentro de sí mismo una calidez que le embargaba.

Se sentía mejor de no hacer esperar más a aquella dulce chiquilla que le rescató de una rutina fastidiosa. Se sentía feliz de que ella, a pesar de todo, había permanecido junto a él y le había esperado con paciencia y resistencia durante los tres años que estaban juntos.

De lo que dijeran Wendy o Kenny le valía madres en esos momentos.

Lo que quería ahora era participar en esa idílica danza que ella ejecutaba en esos momentos con su angelical sonrisa pintada en los labios, acto que eventualmente ejecutaría ahora mismo al levantarse y acercarse a ella para tomar una de sus manos y guiarla.

_Here we go again, it's so insane_

_Cause when it's going good it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped_

Parecían una pareja de bailarines profesionales al ejecutar los pasos sin error alguno; Stan alzaba a Karen y daba un par de vueltas, mirándola a los ojos y evocando en ellos los momentos felices y tristes que pasaron juntos.

Luego la estiraba del brazo y volvía a sostenerla con fuerza; aquellos pasos siempre los practicaban todas las mañanas que estaban juntos. A Karen le gustaba practicar esos pasos poco a poco hasta dominarlos y así demostrarse a sí misma qué tan lejos podía llegar…

- Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo de pronto la chiquilla mientras ambos se sentaban junto a la ventana.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y… qué es?

La chiquilla, sonriente, fue hacia la cocina; abrió la alacena y sacó de ahí dos sobres. Luego, se fue hacia donde estaba su novio y, sentándose junto a él, le dijo:

- Estas cartas llegaron ayer por la mañana.

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¿Y qué dicen esas cartas, pequeña?

- Bueno… La primera es de la Real Academia de Danza de Londres…

- Mmmm… Me suena a que tu profesora siempre envió sus recomendaciones y la solicitud de beca para estudiar tres años allá, ¿verdad?

- Sí – respondió la chiquilla -… Así es… Y me aceptaron…

- ¡¿Te aceptaron? ¡Dios, Karen, esa es una maravillosa noticia!

Stan la abrazó lleno de alegría.

La señorita Cromwell, una de las profesoras de Karen, en conjunto con la señora Gross, directora del plantel, le habían comentado que la jovencita poseía un talento innato para el ballet, tanto así que habían decidido enviar una solicitud de admisión a la Real Academia de Danza de Londres, Inglaterra, una de las escuelas de ballet más prestigiosas del mundo; en conjunto a dicha solicitud también había una carta de recomendación, una carta sobre su status económico y un video de audición que Karen había grabado con anterioridad.

Su habilidad impresionó tanto al Consejo Directivo de la Academia que decidieron otorgarle una beca de empleo, es decir, que ella no pagaría colegiatura, pero que sí tendría empleo como profesora de ballet al mismo tiempo que perfeccionase sus técnicas con los mejores maestros de ballet del momento.

_Who's that dude I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

- ¡Eso es una gran noticia!

- No lo es si voy a estar tres años lejos de ti – añadió la chiquilla con tristeza -. Tú vas a estudiar con Kyle y con mi hermano en Denver…

- No – interrumpió Stan -. La universidad puede esperar.

- Pero, Stan, es tu futuro lo que estás poniendo en juego…

- Bueno, no lo está si te dijera que rechazaron mi solicitud.

Karen se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te rechazaron? ¿Pero por qué? Tú eres el segundo mejor promedio de tu clase después de Kyle, tienes altas recomendaciones de tus profesores e incluso eres el mariscal de campo de la preparatoria. ¿Por qué rechazaron tu solicitud?

- Porque no tengo el perfil que se necesita para ser geólogo – respondió el joven con tristeza -, y eso encabronó a mi viejo porque quería que estudiara en la misma universidad que él… Aunque para serte honesto, la Geología nunca me ha llamado la atención. Me gusta más todo lo relacionado con el hombre… Me llama mucho la atención la Antropología y la Historia, pero no he tenido tiempo de enviar solicitudes a la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales... ¿Qué?

La joven tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

Ella sabía que la Geología nunca había sido su punto fuerte ni mucho menos su gusto… Y por eso se atrevió a enviar una solicitud de admisión con beca incluida a la Universidad de Cambridge, Inglaterra.

La señorita Cromwell era pariente del rector de dicha universidad y como Karen le apoyaba como su asistente en las clases que impartía a las niñas de 8 años en las tardes, le había pedido el favor de que averiguara si era posible conseguir para Stan un lugar en esa prestigiosa universidad.

Incluso había modificado el ensayo que Stan había enviado a la Universidad de Colorado para poder enviársela a la Junta de la Rectoría de Cambridge.

Y la respuesta a dicha solicitud la tenía justamente en sus manos, respuesta que ya sabía porque la había leído anteriormente… Y ahora se la entregaba a Stan con un poco de pena, ya que lo había hecho sin consultarle.

- Perdóname por no haberte consultado – decía la joven mientras bajaba la cabeza por la pena que sentía -. Sé que no debí meterme…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Stan abrió el sobre y empezó a leer al mismo tiempo que la chiquilla añadía:

- Pero me atreví a hacerlo porque sé que siempre ha sido uno de tus mayores sueños. Tienes todo… el derecho de molestarte…

- No puedo creerlo – interrumpió el joven pelinegro en un susurro -… Dios…

Luego se volvió hacia la jovencita y añadió:

- ¿Tú… Tú hiciste esto… por mí?

- Sí… Y tienes todo el derecho de molestarte porque debí habértelo consultado primero…

- Karen… Yo… Yo no sé qué decir… ¡Es maravilloso!

- ¿Eh?

Stan repentinamente la abrazó y le besó en los labios con ternura.

- ¡No debiste haberte molestado en ayudarme, pequeña! – exclamó mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¿N-no estás molesto conmigo?

- ¿Molesto? ¡Je! ¡Más bien estoy sorprendido! – replicó el pelinegro con una sonrisa – Es decir… No sé qué decir a tan hermoso gesto… Me sentiría mal si no te lo compenso como es debido.

La jovencita sonrió de oreja a oreja llena de alegría.

- Lo hice porque siempre ha sido tu mayor sueño… Y porque odiaría estar lejos de ti.

- Lo sé… Porque yo tampoco no podría soportar estar lejos de ti… Aunque insisto en que no tenías porqué haberlo hecho. Nada ni nadie iba a impedir que gastara mucho dinero en ir a visitarte en la Academia ahí en Inglaterra.

Karen derramó lágrimas de alegría; Stan se sintió confortado por aquél gesto de ternura que había realizado Karen al enviar la solicitud a la Universidad de Cambridge, justamente en la mera Facultad de Ciencias Sociales, en donde estudiaría la soñada carrera en Antropología Cultural, con una beca que le pagaba el 70% de la colegiatura.

Jamás se sintió tan bendecido en toda su vida al tener a una persona como Karen; es más, le agradeció a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino… Y estaba siempre presente en sus oraciones desde el momento en que decidieron recorrer juntos el camino de la vida.

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe when you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah them chills used to get 'em_

- ¿Y cómo les dirás a tus padres y a los chicos que fuiste aceptado en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo? – preguntaba la jovencita al separarse de su amado.

- Bueno, añadiría que fue con tu ayuda más que nada dada la relación de parentesco que tiene una de tus profesoras con el rector de la universidad, pero creo que en el caso de Kyle, Kenny y Cartman no se lo tomarían muy bien. Les prometí que los cuatro estaríamos en la misma universidad aunque me salva el hecho de no haber sido admitido en ella. Kyle sentiría un poco de envidia porque siempre quiso estudiar en Inglaterra, y decirle eso en su cara sería como restregársela. Y mis viejos… Mmmm… Mi madre se sentiría orgullosa y mi padre, pues quien sabe…

- ¡Ahora tú eres malo! – exclamó la adolescente con un golpecito tierno.

Stan se levantó y a Karen con él, la cargó entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas, provocando que la chiquilla se riera.

La diversión duró poco, puesto que escucharon tocar la puerta.

Stan y Karen se volvieron hacia allá; que ellos supieran, no esperaban a nadie, ya que en South Park desconocían que ellos estuvieran juntos y que vivieran en un departamento.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – se preguntaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Puede ser que sea la señora Gabe.

- No lo creo. Ella me comentó que hoy no nos…

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – exclamó una voz al mismo tiempo que lanzaba a Stan hacia el suelo.

Karen se inclinó hacia su novio muy asustada.

- ¡Stan! ¡Stan, cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Sí…

La chica entonces se incorporó y exclamó:

- ¡¿Pero quién…?

Sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que palideció enseguida al ver de quién provino el puñetazo.

_Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em_

_Never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each others face_

- K-Kenny…

Kenny estaba ahí, parado en la puerta, y con cara de pocos amigos.

Stan se incorporó y, al verle, exclamó sorprendido:

- ¡Kenny!

- ¿Asustados de verme, eh, par de tortolitos? – respondió el rubio con sorna mientras se invitaba a sí mismo a entrar el departamento y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Karen y Stan retrocedieron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí…? – inquirió Karen al encararse con su hermano - ¿Y cómo supiste que estaba con Stan?

- Bueno, en primera instancia y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, hermanita, supe que vivían aquí debido a que fallecí ayer en la piscina de casa de Bebe cuando tenía muchas copas de más…

- No me sorprende – añadió Stan.

- Justo. Y además que en espíritu viaje a través del tiempo… Queriendo averiguar quién le dio una patada en el trasero a Wendy, quien de seguro estará más deprimida que nunca porque cobardemente la cortaste vía mensaje de celular, ¡sólo para enterarme de que mi hermana, mi propia hermana, es la otra mujer…!

- ¡CORRECCIÓN, KENNY: KAREN ES MI NOVIA DESDE HACE TRES AÑOS! – alzó la voz el pelinegro - ¡ELLA JAMÁS ESTUVO EN LA POSICIÓN DE LA AMANTE!

- Es cierto – añadió la pelicastaña -. Yo soy la novia de Stan desde hace tres años… Pero me vale madre lo que pienses, Kenny. ¡Me vale madre porque si no mal recuerdo, tú haces de las tuyas con Kyle!

- Lo de Kyle es distinto – objetó Kenny.

- ¡PUES LO NUESTRO TAMBIÉN! – exclamó Karen al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada en las ingles a su hermano - ¡Y SI YA NO HAY MÁS AGRESIONES ESTÚPIDAS DE TU PARTE, TE NOS LARGAS INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ Y SI QUIERES HASTA PUEDES GRITAR A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS QUE STAN Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!

_Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw_

_Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

Kenny se retorció de dolor mientras que Karen se volvía hacia Stan y le pidió que se sentara para examinar su nariz.

El peliegro asintió y se fue al sofá; inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza y Karen empezó a examinarle con cuidado la nariz.

- No está rota – dijo la chica finalmente -. Pero creo que sería mejor que te lleve al hospital por si las dudas.

- No, cariño. Está bien. Y será mejor que atiendas a tu hermano; creo que a él…

- Kenny se puede atender solo.

- Ah, gracias – decía Kenny mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

- Te dije que te largaras, Kenny – espetó la joven con molestia.

- Oye, oye, oye. Espera un momento, hermanita. Yo vine aquí a hablar… Más bien a exigir una explicación por parte de ustedes dos sobre esa relación que llevan.

- Pues eso fue lo primero que debiste haber hecho, no que vienes y golpeas a Stan como una chuleta de box.

- Pero él ya te dijo que estaba bien, ¿no es así, viejo?

- ¡¿Y ahora me llamas "viejo"? – exclamaba Stan muy molesto - ¿Me agredes y me llamas viejo?

- ¿Acaso esperas que te dijera "cuñado querido"?

- Bueno, preferiría que me gritaras a que me golpearas en mi propia casa.

- Lo siento por eso, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo luego de ver lo que pasaba entre ustedes… Especialmente cuando presencié cómo te tirabas a mi hermana anoche.

_It's the craze that the corporate controls you both_

_So they say it's best to go your seperate ways_

_Guess they don't know you_

_Cause today, that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

La pareja palideció y se sonrojó. El rubio sonrió al ver tal reacción y, sentándose junto a Stan, añadió:

- Tienen ustedes un lindo departamento.

- Gracias – respondió Stan, muy sonriente.

- Aunque me gustaría saber cómo diantres juntaron el dinero para comprarlo y acondicionarlo. Digo, siempre he querido tener un lugar propio en donde vivir…

- Kenny, ve al grano – interrumpió Karen -. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Kenny suspiró y, tras varios minutos de silencio, respondió:

- Como dije, vine aquí a exigir una explicación sobre esto. Creo que, como hermano y como amigo, merezco al menos que me dijeran exactamente cómo es que ocurrió esto sin mi conocimiento y a mis espaldas.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo viste en tus visiones? – le preguntaba Stan en tono de broma.

- No, no lo he visto. Por eso estoy aquí… Y, créanme, yo no diré nada que ustedes pidieran que no se divulgue.

- Sabemos que no lo harás – decía Karen con una sonrisa -. De todos modos, Stan y yo hablamos de elegir un momento apropiado para presentarnos como pareja.

_Silent broken records playing over_

_But you promised her next time you'll show restrain_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_I guess that's why they call it window pane_

- Eso no lo pongo en discusión, pero aún así no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digan toditito… Y empezaré contigo, Stan. ¿En qué momento tú y mi hermanita iniciaron esto?

- Ehmmm… Bueno… Todo… Todo empezó en tu casa con una simple taza de té de hierbas.

Kenny lo miró sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Verás – añadió Karen un poco sonrojada -… ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión, hace tres años, en que Stan terminó con Wendy por enésima vez porque estaba saliendo con Clyde y que él se había unido nuevamente a la pandilla de Henrietta?

- Mmm… Sí… Lo recuerdo…

- Pues bien – decía Stan -, tu hermana fue la que me habló rudamente acerca de mi perspectiva de la vida… Prácticamente fue por ella que decidí dejarme de pendejadas.

Kenny estuvo a punto de caer del sofá con aquella afirmación; Stan continuó:

- En agradecimiento por haberme hecho ese favor, fui a tu casa a llevarle un regalo algo caro… No sé si viste que ella siempre tenía oculto bajo su ropa un collar de oro con un ángel como dije.

- El dije…

Kenny se acordó inmediatamente de que una vez le vio a su hermana un dije tal y como lo había descrito Stan.

Con los ojos dilatados, exclamó:

- ¡Así que tú fuiste el que le regaló ese dije!

- Sí… Y, bueno, yo le ayudé a Karen a ponérselo… Y, ahmmm…, bueno, por accidente… Ahmmm… Empecé a tocar la tersa piel de su cuello…

- ¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉEE? – gritó Kenny muy sorprendido y encabronado.

- N-no pasó a más, Kenny. Karen es testigo de ello. ¡Lo juro! ¡Iba a retirarme, pero Karen me invitó a quedarme a beber ese rico té de hierbas…! ¡Y… Y…! ¡Y nos besamos!

Stan tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos para evitar que Kenny le madree, pero Karen puso una mano en el hombro del aludido y le dijo en voz serena:

- Hermano… Él no me hizo nada ese día. Simplemente… Fue un tierno beso el que nos dimos, por el que empezó todo esto…

Kenny se calmó; tenía el puño cerrado y listo para golpear al pelinegro, pero la respuesta de su hermana pequeña lo cambió todo.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Tratando de relajarse, Kenny se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana del departamento; era un sábado soleado y perfecto para salir a pasear por Denver, especialmente en los centros comerciales y en los parques. Luego, se volvió a la pareja y, con determinación, les dijo:

- Chicos, en mis… Viajes por el tiempo, he visto cosas que jamás pensé que podría haber en una pareja. He visto felicidad, confianza y hasta tristeza en ustedes… Pero sobre todo, he visto el amor que se tienen…

Stan y Karen apretaron sus manos mutuamente y esbozaron una sonrisa; Kenny, con seriedad, añadió:

- Y sin embargo, he de advertirles que no será nada fácil para ustedes el hecho de que todo el mundo se entere en cualquier momento de su relación. A mí me da igual lo que piense la gente sobre mí, pero cuando se trata de la felicidad de mi hermana, realmente empieza a preocuparme. Creo que comprenderán que lo que trato de decirles es que…

Los jóvenes aguantaron la respiración.

Como todo parecía ser, Kenny estaba en contra de su relación, algo lógico proveniente de un hermano mayor que quiere proteger a su hermana pequeña y de un amigo cuya confianza ha sido traicionada.

Y lo que él podría querer más que nada era la rápida anulación de la relación lo antes posible para salvaguardar la integridad de ambos…

- A pesar de todo lo que piense la gente… Ustedes tienen mi bendición.

_Now I know we said things_

_Did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

_But your temper is just as bad is mine is_

Karen y Stan se quedaron con los ojos cuadrados de sorpresa.

El rubio sonrió y, dirigiéndose a Stan, añadió:

- Stan, no sabes tú lo sorprendido que estoy de verte madurar al fin… Aunque nunca me imaginé que esto fuera obra de mi hermanita. He visto lo feliz que le has hecho a ella en estos tres años… Los problemas que tuvieron que resolver juntos como pareja… En fin, he visto muchas cosas, principalmente el hecho de que tú has logrado sacarla momentáneamente del infierno que siempre ha sido mi hogar para instalarla en un lugar sumamente cálido e intentar ayudarle a cumplir su más grande sueño, que es el de bailar el ballet… Por cierto, Karen, danzas muy bello y muy apasionado.

- Gracias, Kenny – respondía la jovencita con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -… ¡Y gracias por darnos tu bendición!

Y le abrazó fuertemente.

Kenny, sonriente, le correspondió el abrazo.

Le costaría algo de trabajo aceptar el hecho de que su amigo y su hermana estuvieran juntos a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad que existe entre ambos, pero sabía desde el fondo que Stan era un buen tipo y que el amor que siente por su hermana era un amor puro, limpio y sincero, y no un capricho enfermizo como el que lo ataba a Wendy.

Al soltar a su hermana, se acercó a Stan…

Y le dio un puñetazo en la panza.

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Y eso por qué? – protestó Stan.

- Eso es por no haberme dicho nada de esto y porque besaste a mi hermana aprovechando mi ausencia en mi propia casa… ¡Ven aquí, cabrón!

Y le dio un abrazo digno de un compadre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tras separarse, Kenny añadió:

- ¿Creíste que iba a estar eternamente molesto contigo?

- Por un momento, sí – respondió Stan mientras Karen lo abrazaba.

- Bueno… Cuida bien de mi hermana como siempre lo has hecho, Stan. Cuídala bien… Y si le rompes el corazón, te castraré.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… Cuñado.

Los chicos empezaron a reír.

* * *

><p><em>You're the same as me<em>

_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_

_Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me_

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

- ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamó Kyle en voz alta tras escuchar el relato de Kenny sobre su descubrimiento de hacía tres meses - ¡¿Tu hermana es la otra?

- Corrección, Kyle: Es la novia legítima y oficial de Stan – respondió Kenny mientras fumaba su cigarro en la cama -. Y francamente te puedo asegurar que los dos son felices juntos, lo que me alegra mucho la vida.

Kyle, un poco agotado por la sesión de sexo que acababa de tener con el rubio, se acomodó en los brazos del aludido y añadió:

- Pero… ¿Y Wendy? ¿No crees que ella tiene también el derecho de saber ante quién perdió el amor de Stan?

Kenny miró a Kyle un poco asombrado y replicó:

- ¿Me estás jodiendo, Kyle? Sé que Wendy tiene todo el jodido derecho del mundo de saber quién es la otra con la que Stan le estuvo "engañando", pero, por si no te has dado cuenta aún, querido, no hubo tal infidelidad. Es decir, ¡vamos!, ¿ a quién engañamos? Stan y Wendy nunca iban a ser felices juntos. Nunca hubo sentimiento alguno que los atara a esa relación, y si hubiera habido ese sentimiento, pues se extinguió desde el segundo rompimiento. Tanto ir y venir se estaba tornando muy enfermizo… Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- Pero Wendy lloró en la fiesta de Bebe.

- Lloró herida en su orgullo, Kyle. Lloró porque jamás se imaginó que Stan decidiera no ser más su trampolín. Además… Tal vez no fue la manera correcta en que le dijera las cosas, pero era lo mejor para ambos.

- Aún así, creo que Wendy debe de saber quién es la nueva novia de Stan.

- Y lo sabrá… Mañana en la noche en la fiesta de tu noviecito el culón.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí. Stan y Karen irán a la fiesta del culón le guste o no. Yo los invité y nadie impedirá que vayan… Porque será la última noche que estén en South Park.

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_

Kyle se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo que será su última noche en South Park?

- Pues… He ahí el segundo notición que te iba a dar, mi lindo judío… Stan no fue aceptado en la Universidad de Colorado, ¿lo sabes?

- Sí – respondió el pelirrojo con tristeza -… Una lástima…

El rubio se echó a reír; Kyle, perplejo, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué es lo que te da risa, Kenny? Stan tendrá qué aguantarse un año entero para poder entrar a la Universidad y estar con nosotros.

- Es que… Verás… Karen envió la solicitud de Stan a la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales de la Universidad de Cambridge en Inglaterra.

- ¡¿QUÉ ELLA HIZO QUÉ? – alzó la voz el judío.

- Sí. Lo hizo por ayudarle, Kyle. Sabes que él siempre ha enfocado su atención en las Ciencias Sociales, no en la Geología. Además… Esos dos tortolitos no podrían aguantar ya más tiempo separados uno del otro.

- ¿Y… Y cómo le fue?

- Pues… Fue aceptado.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Stan fue aceptado? ¡¿Fue… Aceptado… En… Una… De… las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo?

- Y con beca que cubre el 70% de la colegiatura más los gastos de hospedaje…

Kyle no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Siempre había sido el sueño del judío ir a Inglaterra o a Francia a estudiar alguna maestría o doctorado después de la licenciatura, pero el conocer que Stan haya logrado entrar a Cambridge con ayuda de la novia y de la profesora de la novia le dejaron en pleno estado de shock.

- Maldito hijo de puta suertudo – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ese hijo de puta suertudo es mi cuñado y me lo respetas! – reclamó Kenny.

Kyle enseguida se abalanzó encima de Kenny, inundándolo de besos y mordiscos pequeños en la cama del primero y en la soledad de la noche de luna llena.

* * *

><p><em>Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball<em>

_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

_Next time, there won't be no next time_

_I apologize even though I know it's lies_

La fiesta de Cartman estaba muy animada; éste y Kyle, su novio desde hacía dos años, charlaban con Kenny y Butters sobre los planes de ir juntos a la Universidad. Kyle estaba muy nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien frente a su novio y a sus amigos.

Y los motivos de su nerviosismo no estaban de más.

Por una parte, que esa misma noche sería la despedida de Stan, quien dejará el país para irse con Karen a Inglaterra, en donde ambos estudiarán Antropología Cultural y Ballet respectivamente. La noticia de su partida en cierta forma provocó en el pelirrojo una herida emocional, ya que Stan era su amigo más entrañable, aunque le envidió por un momento el enorme privilegio de que haya logrado entrar a una universidad de alto prestigio como lo era Cambridge.

Por el otro lado, él quería terminar con Cartman de manera definitiva; la rotura de Stan con Wendy había sido solamente la chispa para envalentonar al pelirrojo a anular su relación con el gordo. La razón era que la noche anterior le había confesado a Kenny que lo amaba, sentimiento que era totalmente correspondido por el rubio debido a que éste ya quería sentar bien la cabeza y buscar un cauce en su vida.

Y es que la búsqueda de ese cauce estaba totalmente influenciado en el amor que existía entre la pareja del momento; francamente Kenny sintió por primera vez un respiro en su vida que lo motivaba a salir de ese infierno desde que confirmó la relación entre ambos.

Karen era la alegría del rubio, la que le daba una esperanza en su jodida vida, siendo ambos sentimientos aumentados por la presencia de Stan como algo más que un simple amigo, sino como el hombre que la ha ayudado a ser feliz y como el hombre que lograba arrancar de ella la más tierna de las sonrisas.

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

_I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again_

_I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

De repente todos callaron y se voltearon a ver.

Stan y Karen aparecieron en el umbral de la casa de Cartman; la jovencita llevaba un sencillo vestido color negro con tirantes. En su cuello colgaba el ángel de oro que Stan le había regalado antes de iniciar su relación en forma. El pelinegro, por su parte, llevaba un traje azul oscuro tipo casual.

Kyle y Kenny se acercaron a la pareja y los saludaron ante la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo de un indignado Cartman.

- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Marsh? – preguntó con veneno en los labios el anfitrión.

- Kyle y yo lo invitamos, culón – respondió Kenny muy tajante.

Cartman se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y le preguntó:

- ¿Eso es cierto, Kyle?

- Sí – respondió el judío con decisión.

- Pues bien… Ya se puede ir largando de mi casa… Karen se queda, claro está, porque me imagino que la invitaron para no dejarla sola en casa…

- De hecho, vine con él, gordo idiota – replicó Karen mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de Stan y, con orgullo, añadió: -… Porque yo soy la novia de Stan.

Todos se quedaron mudos de sorpresa.

Wendy, quien estaba junto a Bebe, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Stan, por su parte, con la mirada serena, añadió:

- Sé que fue una cobardía de mi parte cortar nuestra relación de esa forma, Wendy… Y realmente no espero tu comprensión ni tu bendición… Es más, no espero nada de ti…

La aludida sintió rabia y celos; no podía creer que Stan le haya dejado por una mocosa… Especialmente si esa mocosa era la hermana de Kenny.

- No puedo creerlo – decía la pelinegra con furia y con lágrimas en los ojos -. Sencillamente no puedo creerlo. ¿M-me dejaste… por esta… mocosa? ¡¿Tú, mi novio de toda la vida, echas a perder nuestra relación de 11 años por una pobretona?

- ¿De qué relación hablas, Wendy? – le respondió Stan con diplomacia – Tú y yo sabemos que seríamos infelices de tanto ir y venir en este espiral de amargura… Y esta pobretona, como tú le llamas, me dio mucho más que tú: Me dio amor… Me dio cariño… Y, sobre todo, me dio seguridad de mí mismo… Pero no venimos aquí a discutir contigo… Venimos aquí a despedirnos de todos ustedes… Porque nos vamos de South Park esta noche.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron algunos muy sorprendidos.

Sin más qué decir, la joven pareja se retiró del lugar, sonrientes y con la cabeza en alto.

Sabían lo que acababan de hacer y lo que habían ocasionado, pero nada importaba ya… Porque ambos lucharán por ser felices sin importar el qué dirán…

Porque, al fin y al cabo, dieron corte definitivo con sus realidades fastidiosas e iniciaron una nueva.

* * *

><p><em>Just gonna stand there and watch me burn<em>

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

Kenny tecleaba en su laptop su reporte final de la materia de Filosofía Griega mientras que Kyle leía en la suya propia un email de Stan en su departamento.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Stan y Karen se habían ido de South Park con Kenny y Kyle detrás de ellos, yéndose a un rumbo distinto pero siempre en constante contacto.

Aquella noche en la casa de Cartman fue sin duda una noche inolvidable; todos los presentes en la fiesta se habían escandalizado luego de que Karen se presentara a sí misma como la nueva novia de Stan. Ese anuncio causó en Wendy una profunda depresión que duró un año entero y en la familia de ésta un profundo odio hacia el joven; a ello se agrega la reacción en shock de la familia Marsh, especialmente en Randy y Sharon, quienes jamás habían concebido que su hijo mantuviera una relación amorosa con una menor de edad.

Los McCormick, por su parte, se sintieron orgullosos de que su hija finalmente saliera de la fila de los perdedores y con un excelente pretendiente como Stan Marsh; el saber que ambos se iban a Inglaterra hizo que se festejara a lo grande en la casa de la familia más pobre del poblado.

Pero aquello no fue todo en esa noche.

Kyle terminó su relación con Cartman en medio de aquella sorpresa; como se esperaba en una persona como Cartman, éste reaccionó de manera violenta al conocer la razón de que el judío terminara con él. Dicha reacción violenta, que se resume en un intento de asesinato contra la persona de Kenny, provocó que los enamorados también se fueran de South Park y se salieran del país, yéndose a refugiar a Melbourne, Australia, donde ambos estudian la carrera de Literatura y Arte en la universidad estatal.

Al terminar su ensayo, Kenny se volvió hacia su novio y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué cuenta mi querido cuñado, Ky?

Kyle, sonriente, le respondió:

- Tres buenas noticias. La primera es que aceptaron las solicitudes de ambos de residencia permanente en Inglaterra.

- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es fabuloso! ¿Y la segunda?

- La segunda es que a Karen le ofrecieron un trabajo como bailarina principal en la Compañía de Ballet de Londres, y a Stan le ofrecieron un programa de maestría y doctorado en conjunto en Oxford gracias a que él es el mejor promedio de su generación…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Vaya, veo que mi hermanita le trae buena suerte! Y me imagino que la tercera noticia es que finalmente se casarán o ya se casaron…

- Ehmmm… Así es. Se van a casar dentro de tres meses.

- ¡¿Tres meses?

- Sí… Y Stan nos pide que seamos los padrinos de su boda y que le avisemos a tus padres. Los suyos se quedaron en shock cuando anunció que se iba a casar en tres meses.

- Bien, tomaré nota de eso.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio y ambos se concentraron en sus quehaceres escolares; Kyle, con un poco de nerviosismo, miró a Kenny y le llamó:

- Kenny.

- ¿Sí, cariño?

Kyle, con un suspiro, le respondiódió:

- Estoy embarazado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, he aquí la tercera y última parte de la microsaga de StanxKaren. La canción, como siempre, no tiene nada que ver con los eventos ocurridos, pero es una forma de comparar la relación que tuvo Stan con Wendy y la que en ese momento tenía con Karen. <strong>

**Super largo, sí, algo confuso en algunos aspectos... Y con un final que realmente me dio risa tras leerlo detenidamente... Disfruté escribiéndolo, realmente lo disfruté, y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a La Gris, a Klaus the Sarcastic Cloud Chan, a Symphknot y a Dark Karumi Mashiro, quienes son mis más grandes lectoras. ¡Un beso y un abrazo, chicas!**

**Nos vemos en otra ocasión... O en otra actualización...**

**Vicka.**


End file.
